


And what you call me love

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Food, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Living Together, Love, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Several months after the failed apocalypse, Crowley sits at home during a cold winter day, waiting for her angel to come home from the bookshop. Once home, they spend the evening being ridiculously domestic and Crowley decides there's only one thing left she wants after everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	And what you call me love

**Author's Note:**

> After my last non-binary/genderfluid Crowley story, I decided I wanted to write another one where Crowley's presentation wasn't the main focus of the story. Because again, Aziraphale loves Crowley no matter what shape. 
> 
> This story is ridiculously soft because I just wanted to write post-almost apocalypse domestic fluff (mainly because my Good Omens Big Bang fic is pre-relationship and it is very hard to keep them from just being happy and in love and making out all the time.) Also after my last fic, which was a bit more sad (or bittersweet??) I wanted to write something happy and soft again.

It was a cold winter day and Crowley was grumpy. Aziraphale had gone to the bookshop earlier in the day and while they weren't joined at the hip, Crowley was cold and wanted to cuddle up with the warmth of her angel. She was already bundled into several layers of blankets, as she sat on the couch mindlessly watching tv. It had started snowing and Crowley was wondering if she should bundle up into warmer layers (her black shirt and jeans might've worked for around the flat, but were too cold for going out in the winter weather) and drive to the bookshop. It wouldn't be the first time that Aziraphale had gotten wrapped up in whatever book he was reading and forgot to come home. But Crowley didn't want to go out in the snow. With another grumble, she flicked off the tv, pulled out her mobile and dialed the bookshop's number. It rang twice before Aziraphale answered.  
  
"I'm afraid we're quite definitely closed."  
  
"It's me," Crowley said, smiling at the sound of her angel's voice.  
  
"Hello, my love." And Crowley could hear the smile in Aziraphale's voice. "I was just closing up the shop. Everything alright?"  
  
Well, Crowley felt silly now, knowing that Aziraphale would be on his way home soon. "Yeah, angel. Just cold and missing you."  
  
"Oh, darling. I'll be home soon. Anything we need?"  
  
Crowley thought a moment. "Only if you want to pick up dinner. Or I could cook."  
  
"Oh… today would be a good day for a potpie."  
  
Crowley smiled. "Veggie or chicken?"  
  
"Veggie please."  
  
"Anything for you, angel."  
  
"I'll be home soon, love."  
  
"Love you, angel."  
  
Crowley ended the call and slowly extracted herself from her mountain of blankets. Before completely leaving her pile of warmth, she flicked the heat up with a miracle. She then headed into the kitchen and pulled out some vegetables from the fridge. They were ones she'd picked up from the local market, now that the weather had turned. She would've preferred vegetables from her garden but the greenhouse Aziraphale had created for her above the flat above the bookshop hadn't survived the first cold snap. Luckily, Crowley had saved most of the vegetables beforehand. The few test ones had sadly perished. She'd have to figure out a way to make the greenhouse a little more… practical during winter months.  
  
Cooking had never had an appeal, given that she didn't eat, but then she began cooking for Aziraphale. While they did still go out to eat regularly, whenever she could Crowley would cook for her angel. He loved food and she loved him and cooking for him was an extension of that love. Watching Aziraphale eat a meal she'd cooked made her happy. And she got to brag about the meals she could cook for her husband, whenever they spent time with their few human friends. (She'd been trying to teach Newt to cook, but some of his issues with computers played havoc with Crowley's high teach appliances.) Cooking was also a good way for Crowley to turn her once chaotic energy for demonic deeds into something more useful. Not that Crowley needed to be useful. She'd just get restless with too much downtime. Aziraphale had his bookshop. Crowley had her plants and her cooking.  
  
While Crowley worked, behind the chop-chop chop as she cut vegetables, she heard the front door open.  
  
"I'm home, dearest," Aziraphale called.  
  
Crowley chuckled. They were disgustingly domestic. "I'm in the kitchen, angel."  
  
Aziraphale soon appeared. He'd become more comfortable in himself since he was no longer an agent of Heaven. At home, with Crowley at least, he'd dress down more. He'd already begun unbuttoning his waistcoat as he walked into the kitchen and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to expose his thick forearms. He came up behind Crowley, wrapped his thick arms around her middle and hugged her. His plump tummy pressed into her back as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"What can I help with, love?" he asked and Crowley blushed at the term.  
  
Even after all the months they'd been together Aziraphale's constant terms of endearment and love still made her heart flutter, love so freely given and expressed after so long held apart.  
  
"The dough could use some kneading," Crowley replied, leaning back into her angel's hold.  
  
Aziraphale hummed and kissed her neck before going over to where the bowl of dough sat. With the number of doughy treats Aziraphale liked to eat, Crowley regularly kept several pre-prepared bowls of dough in the fridge. Crowley continued chopping vegetables while also watching as Aziraphale's thick, strong arms worked as he expertly kneaded the dough. Crowley was so engrossed in watching Aziraphale that she wasn't paying attention to her cutting.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed, as the blade nicked her finger.  
  
"Dearest, are you alright?" Aziraphale came around to Crowley's side again, as Crowley stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth.  
  
"'M fine," she replied.  
  
'Stupid,' she thought, hissing as the wound stung.  
  
"Here." Aziraphale pulled her finger from her mouth and held it where he could inspect it.  
  
It wasn't deep and only bleeding slightly. Aziraphale pulled the finger up to his mouth and kissed it. Crowley felt the minor miracle used to heal the wound.  
  
"All better," Aziraphale said, with a grin.  
  
"Thank you, angel. I love you."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Do be careful, dear."  
  
"Not my fault that you were so distracting, with all your arms."  
  
Aziraphale chuckled. "I only have two arms and you asked me to knead the dough."  
  
"Only because you're so much better at it."  
  
Aziraphale kissed her on the cheek. "As sweet as that is, dearest, please do be careful. I'm quite fond of these fingers."  
  
He brought Crowley's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Crowley blushed again. With a final cherub cheeked smile, Aziraphale went back to working the dough for the pie crust. Crowley finished chopping the vegetables and began mixing the sauce. Once all the ingredients were ready, Crowley put them together and stuck the pie in the oven to cook.  
  
"Let's go cuddle, while that cooks." Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and started to lead her into the living room.  
  
"Mm… please."  
  
Aziraphale moved the blanket mountain Crowley had left on the couch and pulled Crowley down with him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her close. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Kissing Aziraphale had become one of her favorite things. His lips were soft and warm. Her fingers curled into his soft, blond curls as Aziraphale deepened the kiss.  
  
"I love you, angel," Crowley whispered, leaning her forehead against Aziraphale's and simply breathing him in.  
  
"I love you, too, darling."  
  
They stayed tucked together on the couch for several minutes, holding each other close like they'd wanted to do for so many years and had finally been free to do for months now. Aziraphale tucked a strand of Crowley's hair behind her ear and brushed his thumb along her cheek under her golden eyes.  
  
"Earlier today, I didn't know what to call you," Aziraphale said.  
  
"You call me many things, angel."  
  
"To you, yes. But a customer was asking about the plants in the bookshop and I hesitated momentarily because I wasn't sure if I should say spouse or partner or…"  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Wife. I did end up saying wife, but I realized I didn't know if that's what I should've called you."  
  
Crowley smiled. "And if I were man-shaped?"  
  
"Then I guess I could've called you my husband."  
  
Crowley grinned, one of her great big dimpled grins. "So that would make you my husband then?"  
  
"I suppose. If you want."  
  
Crowley kissed him. "I do want. Very much so. And you can call me whatever you want, as long as I'm yours."  
  
"Always, my love. Always."  
  
They were in the middle of kissing again when the oven timer went off.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
Crowley jumped up and raced into the kitchen, pulling the pot pie out of the oven, only slightly burning her hand as she tried to grab the pan without an oven mitt the first time. She could hear Aziraphale tut at her as she swore quietly under her breathe, sticking her burned fingers in her mouth again, as though that would help. Aziraphale walked into the kitchen just as she set the pan down on the stovetop and left it to cool. Without a word, Aziraphale grabbed her injured hand again and with another kiss, healed it. Crowley smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, angel."  
  
Aziraphale shook his head, disapprovingly. "Next time, you're on your own."  
  
Crowley nodded, knowing Aziraphale didn't mean it. Neither of them ever would keep from healing the other, whatever injuries befell them. Especially the minor ones these days. They were on their side now. They would always take care of each other, even for minor injuries they may have caused themselves. Miracles were no longer considered frivolous. They were free to use them however they chose. And if most of them so far were used to shower each other in gifts and love, no one was keeping track.  
  
"Dinner's ready, angel."  
  
Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley again. "Thank you, dear."  
  
Together they set the table. Aziraphale also pulled out a bottle of wine and glasses for them to share, while Crowley set out the pot pie for Aziraphale to eat. Crowley sat and enjoyed the wine while Aziraphale ate, each little hum of happiness making her feel giddy.  
  
"Have a bite," Aziraphale said, holding out his fork to Crowley.  
  
She indulged her angel, trying a bite of the pot pie she'd made. It was good, of course it was, she wouldn't stand to make something bad for her angel to eat. But it was even better watching Aziraphale smile at her as she ate the bite. Aziraphale's words from their earlier conversation sparked in her mind and words bubbled up on her tongue.  
  
"Marry me," she said. "I mean properly. In front of our friends."  
  
Aziraphale smiled. "Yes. Oh darling, yes."  
  
Crowley surged forward and kissed him, holding the angel in her arms. Her angel. Her fiancé. The love of her life. Aziraphale pulled the ring off his pinkie and put it on Crowley's left ring finger.  
  
"Angel," she sighed.  
  
"My love." Aziraphale smiled and cupped Crowley's cheek where happy tears fell from the demon's eyes.  
  
Six thousand years Crowley had waited, hoping and longing and pining and finally, she and Aziraphale were together and happy and in love. Despite marriage being a wholly human concept, she wanted to shout to the universe her love for Aziraphale. But declaring it in front of all their friends would do just as well.  
  
Crowley stared down at the gold band resting on her finger.  
  
"We can't be married in a church," she said.  
  
"Of course not." Aziraphale momentarily looked offended, as though Crowley thought he would suggest such a thing. "We'll pick somewhere else. Somewhere important to both of us. St. James perhaps."  
  
Crowley sat back down as Aziraphale looked down at the remains of his pot pie. "Not the bookshop?"  
  
Aziraphale shook his head. "We are not getting married in the bookshop."  
  
"But it is one of the most important places for us."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough room for everyone for a proper ceremony. St. James is just as important. And we can legally have a wedding there."  
  
"We can legally do whatever we want."  
  
"Crowley." There was a slight frown on the angel's face.  
  
Crowley smirked. "What?"  
  
Aziraphale gave him an inquiring look, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I won't be an annoying bridezilla." She took a drink from her wine glass.  
  
"Much appreciated, darling."  
  
Crowley chuckled and watched as Aziraphale went back to eating his dinner. As she raised her glass to take another drink, the ring on her finger caught her eye and she stared at it. Anyone who saw it, human or otherwise, would know what it meant. The physical declaration that she was Aziraphale's and he was hers. So much meaning in one simple gold band. She sipped her wine and watched Aziraphale finished his dinner. Afterward, they cleaned up the kitchen together and went to curl up on the couch, Aziraphale wrapping Crowley up in his warm arms and several of the blankets from her previous mountain pile.  
  
"I think I'll stay home tomorrow and we can work on wedding details," Aziraphale said.  
  
Crowley snuggled against Aziraphale, putting her head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Aziraphale kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, secured in the safe, warmth of her angel, Crowley let herself imagine what type of wedding they'd end up having. She hadn't decided yet if she was going to be man-shaped or woman-shaped, but either way, she knew she'd be dressed in her very best. And her angel would be handsome in whatever ridiculously outdated outfit he chose to wear. And it would be perfectly them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
